


Diplomacy

by mangobilorian



Series: A Princess and Her Captain [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explosions, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobilorian/pseuds/mangobilorian
Summary: This was supposed to be a diplomatic mission between two peaceful neighbors to ensure that the Separatists wouldn’t invade your planets. And as princess of your nation, you were expected to uphold proper decorum and exercise exact protocol at all times. So why were you laying on the jungle floor, stripped down to your under layers, curled next to a clone captain keeping watch of your tiny cave, miles away from the capital where negotiations were to be held?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You
Series: A Princess and Her Captain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797958
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Crash Landing

White. White and blue. Those are the only colors at the forefront of your vision, aside from the black of the guns. In a stiff formation behind a robed man, are these… troops. Clones, you believe. All centered around the famed Anakin Skywalker. It has been quite a while since a Jedi or any outside military force graced your planet, much less your nation. But the creeping threat of Separatist forces would soon crash on your shores. And your nation, though prosperous, would not survive a Separatist attack without help. 

“Greetings, princess. We’re here to escort you on a diplomatic mission to Theatis 06. I am Anakin Skywalker and this,” he points at a man who steps up beside the Jedi, “is Captain Rex.” The clone--Captain Rex-- salutes. 

“We’ll protect you from any threat, princess. You can count on us.” You smile at the helmented man, bowing your head in return. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance. Accompanying me are my handmaidens and private guards.” Next to you, three girls in modest garb bend at the waist, and two armed men also bow. “Shall we start our journey?” The Jedi nods and directs his men to board the ship. The Captain, however, positions himself to flank you. He walks with practiced precision, his gait calculated like a routine. 

Before boarding the ship, you turn to wave at the people who came to see you off. Your parents weren’t there, but that was to be expected. While your mother had gone to Coruscant and you were sent to Theatis 06, your father had to stay and rule the country. The only people that came were the senator and select members of the upper and lower chambers of Congress. They wave back. These people were vultures, their smiles hiding something evil. It would be a relief to leave their grip, so you could finally breathe without faking amity or hiding disdain. One slip up on your part, and these politicians would feast on the royal family. But politics was never your strong suit, and being the princess was tiring enough. A gentle hand on your elbow interrupts your thoughts when you realize with a jolt that you hadn’t moved. 

“Sorry, your highness. We have a tight schedule,” the captain says. Your face warms at the contact while your handmaidens’ eyes widen with something akin to fear and curiosity. The guards even assume a protective stance briefly before understanding that you were not threatened. They loosen their arms after you dismiss them with a nod. However, the captain doesn’t seem to notice the intricacy of the situation. 

“I… it’s alright, Captain.” You forge ahead, not minding the shocked girls, their faces quickly smoothing over to appear as disinterested as before. Thankfully, the makeup that caked your face hid the creeping blush on your cheeks.

The ship was gray and overall uninteresting. It was your first time on a Republic ship, and the whole ordeal seemed a little too excessive. Why would anyone attack a peaceful meeting between neighboring planets? A simple military convoy was enough, but sending a Jedi seemed a tad too much. 

“Princess! Oh, it’s so nice to meet you.” Bounding to your side is an over-eager Togruta. Unable to contain her excitement, she bounces on the balls of her feet. “I’m Ahsoka Tano. I’m Master Skywalker’s padawan. I’ve never met a princess before!” The girl beams up at you. Amazing. Not just one but _two_ Jedi. What was the Council thinking? 

“Nice to meet you too, Ahsoka Tano. Yes, I’m a princess, but it’s really nothing special. I’m just a human.” You let out a small, graceful smile. Softened eyes, relaxed posture, eyebrows curved upwards. The facade of a princess. A face to exude warmth and comfort to subjects and allies. 

“You’re so cool! What’s it like? Do you have to marry a prince?” Ahsoka sits down on a chair next to you, and you settle yourself into the stiff metal chair as well. In the corner of your eye, the captain stands, watching. 

“Sometimes. You see, there aren’t many princes to choose from, so my parents pick someone worthy of ruling. In my country, the royal family is more than just a symbol. We have to be trained in politics, government, and military strategy,” you explain. “So marrying for lineage alone doesn’t cut it. One doesn’t have to be born a prince or princess to marry into the royal family. But royalty is quite tiring. Sometimes, I wish I had a break,” you chuckle. Startled, the handmaidens stare at you. Showing anything but happiness at your duty and family was definitely out of protocol. But who was here to enforce it? Certainly not the scheming congressmen. Besides, the young Jedi seems innocently curious. 

“Wow… that sounds complicated. So... military strategy huh? Ever led a battle or maybe fought in one? I know quite a lot about fighting in battles, you know. I could take out battle droids with my eyes closed. And, as _commander_ of the 501st, I’ve led a few missions myself,” she smirks, proud of her achievements. As she should be, you muse. The girl is young and already so confident in war. A sad reality. 

“Alright, snips. Quit bragging,” Skywalker says, entering your section of the ship. “We’ll be there in an hour, princess.” He turns to leave for the cockpit, but the girl simply rolls her eyes and sticks out a tongue at her master’s back to which he replies in a similar fashion. The interaction causes a laugh to bubble past your lips. At this point, you feel that you’re handmaidens might be on the verge of fainting from all your breaks in protocol. 

“That is very impressive, Miss Tano. War is a very hard thing. I personally have not led any military initiatives. My nation is a peaceful one, and I plan to maintain that peace. An official alliance with the prime minister of Theatis 06 would determine whether or not we can survive an impending Separatist invasion.” The girl nods in thought. She looks around, at your handmaidens, guards, and you. Probably analyzing the foreign clothes, the jewelry, the manner you and your people hold yourself. In a galaxy so vast, many cultures had nuances to everything. As her eyes wander, you eye the captain instead.

He’s standing tall and stiff. All the men had their helmets on, which unnerved you. Their eyes could be anywhere, looking at anyone. They were uniform in their blue and white, but the differences were also striking. While the captain had a pauldron, the others did not. The variances in paint differentiated one man from another. You knew that, as clones, they were supposed to look identical. But you had never seen a clone’s face before. 

“Princess, is there something wrong?” You shake your head, not realizing that you had been staring at the captain. Maker, this was so embarrassing. You clear your throat before responding.

“No, captain. I was just… admiring your armor.” The man clearly wasn’t expecting your answer because he almost loses his balance. He coughs, almost shyly.

“Oh. Well, princess, there’s not much to admire. It’s just paint on plastoid.” He rubs the back of his neck with a hand, stance already loosened. The other clones glance at their captain before relaxing themselves. 

“Nonsense. If you don’t mind, I’d be grateful to know what your paint signifies.” The handmaiden closest to you gasps. She tries to muffle it, but you catch it in time. Next to you, Ahsoka grins at the captain, unspoken words between them.

“Yeah, Rex. Tell us about your armor,” she teases. He sighs but obeys.

“These,” he points to the top of his helmet, “are jaig eyes. They’re a symbol of honor among Mandalorians. The pauldron is just a sign of rank. And the blue shows that I’m part of the 501st.” Hmm… Mandalorian symbol of honor, huh.

“So you’re a Mandalorian?” He shakes his head.

“Not really, your highness. Our template, Jango Fett, was a Mandalorian, and we know some basic Mando’a. But… we’re not born on Mandalore. Kamino is the closest thing to home.” His voice tapers off, probably due to some deeper feeling with Kamino, but you’re not certain. You’ve heard of the watery planet but never put much substantial thought to it, much like your knowledge about the clone army.

“I see. Thank you, captain, for sharing with me and my entourage. If you don’t mind, I’ll review the terms I’ll discuss with the congress of Theatis 06.” You pull out a datapad, glancing over at the information. By your side, Ahsoka seems to debate staying or leaving. Eventually, she stands up and heads for the cockpit, no doubt wanting to bother her master. The datapad is light in your hands, but the content is heavy. Piles and piles of documents condensed in one small piece of technology. Documents which, if used correctly, would earn you a formal military alliance with Theatis 06. If you lost the datapad, you’re sure that your parents and Congress would personally wring your neck. 

The handmaidens relax beside you, finally relieved. This is what good princesses do, you mutter in your head. They focus on their task and don’t break silly rules. Rules set to protect your throne and reputation but silly nonetheless. 

The silence and cold of space is not foreign to you, but it’s not common either. You rarely leave your planet, much less your system. Maybe once or twice a cycle, you go off-world for diplomacy or recreation. When you do leave, it’s always the same place. If it’s not Coruscant, it’s Naboo. If not either of those planets, it’s Yidone, Theatis 04, or Theatis 06. On its own, none of those planets were boring. But it gets tiring quickly, especially as a princess. However, that’s probably the spoiled, privileged part of you complaining. Your life of comfort is unimaginable to that of the impoverished people in your nation, the ones being sold into the disgusting sex trade, or those who suffer under an infinite number of tragedies. All of their lives, already horrible, would be even more wrecked under Separatist forces. So you push on with your boredom and complaining. For the sake of your people.

Just as you put your datapad down, a loud crash hammers the right side of the ship. Gasping, you grip the handles of the chair to stabilize, but your handmaidens aren’t so lucky. All three of them are flung from their seats and onto the floor, struggling to stand up. Your guards try to reach you, but they too are knocked off their feet. 

“What is going on, captain?” You ask, almost frantically, at the approaching clone. On unsteady feet, he eventually stands in front of you, bracing himself. In this position, you won’t be forced out your chair with the clone acting as a barrier. 

“Not sure, your highness. Doesn’t sound too good, though.” Another crash, this time from the top of the ship, further unbalances you. Your body surges forward, but the captain latches onto your forearms, pulling them into his chest. His chest plate digs into your arms, but at least you’re not sprawled on the floor like your companions. 

A voice crackles from the captain’s comm. “Rex? Get the princess into an escape pod. A Separatist ship is firing at us. Hurry,” urges Skywalker. 

“But, sir, what about you and Ahsoka? Wouldn’t a Jedi protect her better?” A second passes before a response.

“We don’t have time for this, Rex. Look, we’ll meet you down there after we settle this seppie ship. Get your ass to an escape pod, and bring the princess with you,” orders the Jedi. 

“Yes, General.” The captain hauls you out your seat, an arm snaking around to grip your waist. In any other situation, you’d be blushing furiously, but only fear resides in your chest. Why was a Separatist ship already here? 

The captain leads you down multiple hallways, weaving in out of the ship’s interior. All around you, other clones flit about, readying their positions for battle. In a relatively quiet area, the captain pushes a button open to reveal an escape pod. He quickly positions you inside before taking his own place. He settles in, and the both of you are launched into space without a second to spare.

As you calm your breathing, you begin to feel the tension in your muscles. The pod was obviously made for one person, as indicated by how small you had to curl yourself to allow for the captain to squeeze in. Knees pulled tight to your chest, there is still barely any space. The heavy jewelry adorning your neck only makes you tense up further. Stars, it’s getting hard to breathe. Next to the captain is a black bag, and you wonder how he had the time to grab it. You certainly didn’t remember him bringing it. 

But if you two were stuck in the pod with a sole bag… that meant your clothes and, most importantly, your _datapad_ was left behind. You didn’t even have a comm to contact your handmaidens and guards. The pain at the forefront of your head continues to build at the thought. No food, no contact, and no documents. 

“Are you alright, princess?” You shake your head, trying to clear up your daze. His helmet is turned towards you, those blue jaig eyes staring. 

“I think so. Why… how did the Separatists attack us?” The captain sighs, the breathy noise filtered out of his helmet. 

“To be honest, it might be because they got intel about Republic ships coming to escort you. They probably realized that your planet would ally against them, and that didn’t sit well,” he considers. His hands are at the controls, expertly maneuvering them further away from the larger ship. Outside, you can see continuous beams of light aimed at the side of the craft, further jostling it. You hope everyone is okay. Especially your entourage and the excitable Togruta padawan. However, knowing the reputation of Jedi, Ahsoka and Skywalker will definitely survive the attack. You left your people in good hands. 

“Captain,” you start, “this was supposed to be a diplomatic voyage. And yet, the Republic sends two Jedi and a legion of highly-skilled clone troopers. Did the Council know that something was going to happen to me? Granted, I am thankful for the extra security, but it seems excessive, does it not? And speak candidly. It’s only us two.” You shift slightly to angle your body to face him, tucking your knees under yourself. He doesn’t respond immediately, opting instead to stare out at the approaching planet of Theatis 06.

“I’m not authorized to say too much, and frankly, I don’t why we were sent either. So many other planets could use our help to directly fight off the seppies. Yet… here we are,” he sighs. “But I promise to keep you safe no matter what. As for your people on the ship, they will be taken good care of. Don't worry, princess.” The crackle of the comm drives your attention to the console.

“Rex? Are you and the princess alright?” Ahsoka’s voice carries over, clear concern lacing her tone. Somewhere behind her, Skywalker’s commands ring out, ordering the men to keep order. 

“We’re okay, commander. How is the situation over there?” The sounds of grunts and chaos pass through the comm before she speaks again. 

“We’re--ugh-- fine, Rex. Just. Trying. To--kriff--stabilize this ship. See you on-” 

Before the captain could respond, a loud crash sends your small pod hurtling in circles.

The momentum dizzies you, and you blindly reach out for something to grab on. Your hands tightly grip the closest thing, the captain’s arm, while the pod continues to spin. In this moment, his plastoid-covered arm and the floor below were the only solid things that existed. In front of you, the captain curses, trying to stabilize the craft to no avail. 

The black color of space mixes with the blue and green of Theatis 06, circles and swirls of light and flashes. A heavy feeling of bile threatens to climb out your throat, but you push it down. 

“Brace for impact,” orders the captain, and he moves away from the pod’s controls. Quickly, he encases you in his arms, one hand tucked behind your head, pulling you close to his chest. In a moment of clarity, you wrap your arms around his torso just as his free hand grabs the nearby bag and holds it behind you. He successfully entangles the two of you, making you as compact as possible. You shiver at the excessive contact. It’s been so long since you had prolonged touches with someone, much less a _hug_ for survival. Overhead, a beeping noise indicates an oncoming collision. 

You feel it before you realize. As your pod enters the atmosphere, it spirals further out of control at even faster speed. In space, it was merely uncontrollable loops. But as you crash into Theatis 06, the air pressure forces your small spacecraft to act as a bullet. There was no way you were going to survive the crash.

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath. Already, you’re praying to the Maker and to the Force or whatever higher power exists that you and the captain will survive. You just wish you could see your parents and country one last time. You hope that-

The sound of rustled tree tops interrupts your thoughts, jostling the two of you. As you peer up at the captain's helmet, the pod hits the ground, the impact shaking you to your very core. And everything goes black.

* * *

It’s beautiful. The ocean waves pull up against the shore before receding back, its foamy crest creating shapes of all sizes. On the horizon, the three moons of your planet begin rising, the deep hues of red and purple illuminating the water. Next to you is someone in a full suit of armor. Mostly white with blue paint marking it. Behind him is a robed person. They take off the hood, revealing themselves. But they don’t have one face. Like a slideshow, the faces of politicians, your handmaidens, _yourself_ , melt together. The person raises their hand, and the barrel of a blaster is pointed right at you and--

You sit up, gasping. The air in your throat is dry: suffocating and scratchy. You try to pry off your necklaces to alleviate the pain to no avail. 

It was just a dream. A wonderful dream at the start but… it devolved to something much sinister. You crack your neck, stretching your arms out only to hit something hard. And that something _groans_. Immediately, you open your eyes to see a passed out Captain Rex laying next to you. 

Slowly, pieces of your voyage and subsequent crash come together in your mind, and you realize that you probably landed on one of Theatis 06’s numerous jungles. Grunting, you stand up, joints cracking in protest. The top part of the pod was completely gone, as is a side piece. You hobble over to control panels, trying to see if the comm worked. Sadly, the whole thing seemed destroyed. This was worse than you thought. 

You had one crashed escape pod, no way to contact your escort group, and one sleeping clone trooper. 

“Princess?” 

Well… that makes zero sleeping clone troopers. You turn to the captain to see him rise to his feet. He stretches briefly before joining you next to the control panel. 

“Does anything work?” His voice is scratchy, with a hint of warmth despite being filtered. You give a defeated sigh. After button smashing the console in frustration, there is still no sign it was operable.

“Unfortunately, nothing does. I guess we’re stuck here momentarily, captain.” He doesn’t say anything, opting to grab the discarded bag on the ground. He lugs it over himself, wearing it like a backpack and motions for you to follow him.

“We’ll travel to the closest city and find a way to send our coordinates to General Skywalker. For now, we should get some shelter and stay out of danger.” You nod, satisfied. The captain looks around then, seeing a viable path, jerks his head in that direction and walks off. You follow behind him, making sure to not snag your clothes on the flora.

As you journey onward, sweat begins to drip down… everywhere. Your face, neck, back. It gathers underneath your jewelry, seeping into your heavy robes. The cloying heat of the jungle was suffocating, the humidity clinging to every part of you. You can only imagine how much heat the captain had to endure under his armor. 

The jungle wasn’t a quiet place. Sounds of birds chirping, distant animal growls, and your own footsteps echoed off the forest floor. In another time, this trip would be considered pleasant. You were, after all, surrounded by beautiful, exotic nature. But the reality of the situation only deepened the further you walked. 

Next to you, the captain stayed silent. He dutifully carries the bag, twin blasters at his sides, and head aimed forward the entire time. Occasionally, he steadies you with a free hand when you slip on a rock or trip over a root. Even then, he doesn’t say a word. With each step, your muscles continue to ache. Your leg muscles are especially sore, and the back of your head is tender at the touch, probably due to the crash.

After what feels like hours, the captain finally stops moving. You, however, don’t notice, and collide right into his back, almost sending the two of you flying forward. You apologize under your breath then look to see why the captain had stopped. 

A cave. A small cave with vines covering the entrance. You would have missed it if the captain hadn’t seen it. He steps towards the mouth of the cave, brushing aside the vines. You enter after him, and sit down on the ground. You sigh in the relief at the reprieve from walking. The captain sets the bag down in front of you and opens it. 

Peering into the bag, you see a medkit, a canteen, extra ammo, a comm, and… rations. Maker, you didn’t realize how hungry you were until you saw those rations. Only now, the ache and noise of your stomach was noticeable. 

The captain also settles down on the ground, legs spread apart, knees bent. He looks so relaxed--too relaxed-- for someone who was stuck with a princess in a foreign forest. He sorts through the supplies methodically, like he’s taking inventory.

You shrug off your heavy clothing, groaning at the air that hits your skin. Off goes your cloak, then head wrap, and lastly your skirt. All you’re left with is a black layer meant for temperature regulation and sight blaster protection. On top of that is a loose cotton slip dress, allowing the miniscule breeze of the jungle to provide you with some cooling. You try to remove your jewelry, but… you don’t know how to. You’ve never done it yourself.

“Captain? Would you mind removing my necklaces for me?” The helmet jerks up, interrupted from his organizing. 

“Of course, princess.” He stands up and positions himself behind you. He shrugs off his gloves, bare, tanned hands reaching to the clasps. Grunts of concentration filter out of his helmet, probably in confusion at the locking mechanisms. It was, to his credit, a pretty complicated piece of jewelry. After a minute or two of struggle, the necklaces come loose. He sets it aside, on top of your discarded clothes.

“I’ll start a fire, stay here.” He starts to get up, but you grasp his wrist. 

“This is a rainforest, captain. All the wood is wet and won’t burn. Try looking for the _eyti_ leaves instead.” You describe the plant to him in detail, watching him nod in confirmation.

“I’ll be back, your highness. Here,” he reaches to his side and pulls out a blaster, “for emergencies.” He sets off, disappearing past the vines. 

The air is thick around you, the urge to sleep becoming more tempting. You don’t even realize your eyes were closing, and jostle awake when you hear the snap of a twig. _Snap_. 

_Crack_. 

You rise slowly, clinging to the side of the cave. You brush aside a few vines, gripping the blaster until your knuckles turn white. You hold your breath and look out. 

Green eyes. Massive green eyes stare right at you. Stars, that was a _massive_ feline. You wrack your head for information regarding Theatis 06 jungle cats. You’re sure you learned about them somewhere in foriegn history class. But the growl leaving the cat’s bared mouth shakes you out of your thoughts. Stay calm. You’ll stay calm, move slowly, and breathe at a steady pa-

The cat _lunges_ at you, and you raise your armed hand on instinct, frantically trying to pull the trigger. A shot rings around the area, and the cat slumps down, falling hard. The heavy thunk of its body ruffles the forest floor. You release the breath you were holding. Wait.

The blaster mark wasn’t on its front. It was on the cat’s _back_ . From your periphery, Captain Rex steps out from between the trees. He marches over to you, setting down the _eyti_ leaves before grasping your shoulders.

“Are you alright, princess?” You nod mutely. He leans down and picks up the blaster from the ground. You didn’t even know you’d dropped it. If he hadn’t been there… you don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened. 

“I’ll start the fire.” The captain’s hands leave you, the absence of his warmth making you frown for a brief second. He piles the leaves into a mound in the middle of the cave floor. “I’ll get some rocks,” he starts, but you hold up a hand.

“I’ll do it. I’ll stay close, don’t worry.” Before he could protest, you’re already out of the cave. The search for rocks isn’t difficult, but halfway through it registers that you left the blaster. Well… you hope those jungle cats don’t travel in packs. Your small expedition was pleasant. The course you set wasn’t too far from your cave, and you get to admire the jungle without your restrictive clothes and jewelry. 

After a few minutes in the heavy heat, you gather enough rocks for a small pit to contain the _eyti_ leaves. You use your shirt to hold the rocks, stretching the fabric to a concave and containing them. You return to find the captain at the mouth of the cave, stiff and wary, a hand ready on his blaster. He only seems to relax once he sees you. 

Together, you set up the fire pit, but don’t light it yet. The captain leaves the cave with a knife, mentioning how he had to skin the dinner. You hobble over to the comm to see if you could connect to any signal. Nothing. You were too far to contact anyone. You slump in your position and stare at the cave wall. How did things get so bad? 

After a while, the captain returns with the skinned meat of the jungle cat. Together, you start the fire and prepare some sticks to use for skewering the meat. Outside, the insects buzz and the frogs croak, the darkness sweeping over to indicate night. The transition between light and dark begins. 

The two of you cook the meat in silence, leaving you to ponder. With each piece of meat that’s done, you plop it into your mouth with no hesitation. It tastes… like the green hens from back home. Pretty unseasoned and a little lean, but not horrible. The captain doesn’t eat his pieces immediately, setting them aside when he’s done. 

Soon enough, you’ve eaten through your share, satisfied and full. A large dinner without using the precious rations is a success in your book. The captain, however, has yet to eat his food. Once all his pieces are cooked, he brings his hands to his helmet and tugs it off and… you’re speechless.

Light blond hair atop a well-structured face. Eyebrows that arch _beautifully_ , a sharp nose, and a prominent jawline, the hard lines of stress and war prominent on his forehead. The thin line of his lips are downturned. And his _eyes_ . The hooded, gold-brown eyes that reflect the flickering firelight. This man might have been the most handsome you’ve ever seen. And there’s a whole _army_ of people who look just like him. 

“Princess? Something wrong?” You jolt at his question. Kriff, this was the second time you had stared at him today. Heat warms your cheeks. You cough into a closed fist. 

“Nothing’s wrong, captain. And you can call me by my name. I think we’re past formalities.” He lets out a small smile but shakes his head. 

“Don’t think I can do that, your highness. Have to follow orders and call you formally.” You pout but don’t respond, instead taking the time to further admire him. His voice is even more captivating without the helmet. Maker, it was so smooth and melodic yet stable and- kriff when were you so attracted to a _voice_? He starts eating, but those ochre eyes flit to yours, and you turn away. 

To distract yourself, you pick up the canteen of water, and take a few sips. As you search through the contents of the bag, you find a compact mirror. You open and see… something horrible.

Your makeup has been smudged to all hell. The gold of your lipstick is smeared down to your chin, and the white paint on your face is half gone. The intricate golden markings that decorate you are no more than muddied lines, and there are visible sweat trails that erased the color on your forehead. You were such a mess. While you look like a melted dolly, the captain sits there looking all majestic. This was so _unfair_.

“Is everything ok, princess?” You close your gaping mouth and turn to the captain. 

“You never told me that I looked like _this_ ,” you frown, pointing at your face. “I look horrible!” The captain chuckles, the breathy sound sending shivers to your chest. 

“With all due respect, I didn’t think it was my place to point it out. And you don’t look bad, either. We just crash landed in the jungle. Of course your makeup would be ruined.” His eyebrows arch, confused at your frustration. You huff.

“It’s just so unfair. You get to look like… _that_ , and I’m here looking like a blurrg stepped in paint and walked over my face!” You bring a hand to your forehead in exasperation. Sure, you were being dramatic, but a princess should never have to be in such a sorry state. The captain has the nerve to look even more bewildered.

“I’m not sure I understand, princess. I look normal, like all my brothers.” A grumble about how he’ll never understand your predicament escapes your lips. The captain reaches for one of your discarded clothes and sets the lip of the canteen on top, dampening the fabric. “Here,” he gestures, “so you can wash up.” You grasp at the cloth, gently swiping at your face. Paint stains the rich, expensive robe, but you don’t really care. 

“Thank you,” you croak, face feeling fresher and cleaned. The captain nods at you, arranging your clothes to form a pile. 

“Sleep. I’ll keep watch,” he advises. 

“Shouldn’t we take turns? It’s no use if you’re tired tomorrow.” He considers your words then sighs. 

“Alright. I’ll wake you when it’s your turn,” he decides. You lay your head atop your clothes, settling down on the hard ground. Pebbles dig at your back, and your neck aches at the lack of support, but it’s not as horrible as you would’ve imagined.

“Good night, Captain Rex,” you whisper, eyes already closing. The exhaustion from your long hike takes over your body. It seems that your adrenaline from the day is long gone. 

“Good night, princess.” 


	2. Falling

The jungle is sentient. Now, there’s no scientific proof that the jungle is actually alive, but it does seem to be out to get you. In fact, the land of Theatis 06 has thrown everything ungodly at you and the captain the second you woke up. 

Firstly, the normally heavy rains of the jungle evolved into a full-on heavenly flood about an hour into your hike. Captain Rex had simply huffed in frustration and pushed forward. He, of course, expressed concern over you, but it was just water, so it was tolerable. Right? It was just water despite being thick and sticky and  _ wet _ . 

You had muttered your complaints for hours. You normally weren’t the type to be so bratty but the rain kept pouring like it had a vendetta against you. As the complaints kept pouring out your mouth, the captain—who was probably fed up from hearing you— offered to take a break.

“I’m fine, captain. Thank you for your concern.” 

“You’ve been cursing a storm since we left the cave. Besides, it’s just water.” You glared at the back of his helmet.

“You’re in full armor. I’m in,” you flicked the bottom of your dress up, “a loose dress and a skin-tight under layer. You don’t get to say, ‘it’s just rain.’” But the captain merely laughed and offered a hand to help you over a slippery rock. 

“The armor offers protection, but I still feel wet. And hot.” You scoffed. 

“We both know your armor is temperature controlled. You can’t fool me.” He chuckled at your mock outrage and gripped your waist.

“What are you-” 

“I’m helping you, princess. Now stay still.” He picked you up and hauled you over a deep crevice. If the captain hadn’t noticed, you would have fallen in. You continued walking, but the captain didn’t let go of your waist. Thankfully, your wet hair hid the warmth in your cheeks.

The rain lightened up a couple hours later, and you had cheered in relief. Finally, some reprieve from the weather. Except the jungle decided to throw a jungle cat in the mix. Not only did you and the captain have to run for your lives, you also lost the supply bag along with the rations. So the pair of you were soaking wet and out of food. Perfect.

“I’m so sorry, captain. I didn’t know what else to do but-” 

“Throw our only supply bag at the cat?” He shook his head, almost in disappointment. You frowned

“It was  _ on top _ of you! I couldn’t have pushed it off.” 

“Even if you could,” he huffed, “I wouldn’t have allowed you any closer to the cat.” 

“You wouldn’t have  _ allowed _ me?” The captain turned, and you could tell—even with the bucket covering his head—that he looked exhausted. Maybe annoyed.

“My job is to protect you, princess.”

“Even if it means risking your life?” The arm around your waist tightened to the point of squeezing. 

“Yes. If it has to come to that.” 

“Well, I don’t allow you to do that.” 

“Oh, now you’re the one making orders.” All at once, the tension popped like a balloon, and you laughed together. The captain had a nice laugh. It was full and warm and sorely needed in your time of bad luck. 

After the rain and the cat, you had braced yourself for the next obstacle. The captain urged you to remain optimistic, but you knew—everyone knew— that bad luck came in three. So you were understandably on edge for the duration of your hike. Every snap of a twig, every chirp in the trees; you were tense, cautious, and  _ slow _ . You knew you were being slow to the point where it probably frustrated the captain. But with your caution, you discovered something. 

Looking up at the sky, not believing the sight. You rub at your face, hands already reaching out to stop the man next to you. “Do you see that?” You point a shaky finger over the treetops. Captain Rex halts his steps and follows your hand.

“Looks like smoke. Which means….”

“Civilization.” You grin at him and start to run. You ignore the captain’s protests behind you, too concentrated on not tripping on the jungle roots. Except, a wet rock causes you to slip, hands waving in front of your face, bracing for impact. But you don’t fall. Instead, the captain has both arms wrapped around your torso. His body wraps around yours, and he sets you back on your feet. Maker, why did the air suddenly get hotter? 

“Be careful. I told you not to run. We’ll get there eventually.” He mutters, letting go of you. You mumble a thank you and resign to walking alongside the captain in silence.

“Are all your brothers blond too?” You blurted. The question had been eating at you for a while, and there was no better time to ask. 

“I-what? No, not everyone is blond.” 

“So you’re born with it?” He shakes his head. “Then you’re a bottle blond?” The captain coughs in mock offense. You give him your most innocent, puppy-like eyes.

“N-no. I mean, yeah. I-I bleach it.” He shoves a stray tree branch aside with enough force that it seems like the branch personally hurt him. “Besides, what does it matter?” 

“It doesn’t.” The smoke ahead continues to rise as you hike closer. Enough time passes that it seems like the conversation is over, but… you keep thinking about it. About the captain. “I take it back. It matters because you look good, and if your brothers had the same hair, they’d probably look just as handsome too.” You waltz ahead—face as warm as the jungle around you— not bothering to wait for the captain who had stopped in his tracks. 

Thankfully, you see the edge of the village up ahead. 

“Looks like we’ve arrived.” The black smoke rises steadily, and tall wooden fences block the houses in a circle. There’s an empty space, which you assume is the entrance, in the middle. The captain follows behind you. 

As you enter, you can already sense the type of settlement it is. The houses are primitive, with no signs of droids or technology. Children play around in an open area of the village. They laugh, sounds of pure, bright joy. To the side, some mothers wash clothes in basins while others hang them on racks. A group of younger women, probably closer to your age, are rolling some sort of material. It looks like tarp or some other waterproof cover. Various fires are lit around the village, pots of water boiling atop. They look… happy. Untouched.

Before you can fully step inside, one of the children looks at you and points. Soon enough, all the kids are curious and excited, rushing over to investigate. They’re probably amazed at the captain’s armor because they gather around him first. However, one of the mothers stops them just as they reach you. 

Her voice is scolding and heavy with caution. “Who are you?” She scowls, laying a protective hand on the little girl closest to you. 

The captain starts to answer, but you grip his elbow in warning. As diplomatic as he can be, he’s still a soldier first. Talking was  _ your _ area of expertise. “We’re simple travelers. Our ship crashed in the forest, and we lost everything. Could you point us to the capital?” You arrange your face into one of helplessness. Eyes downturned, lips curved downwards. The woman is about to respond when an elderly lady steps in. 

Her face is lined with wrinkles, spots, and other obvious signs of a life in an unforgiving environment. But her smile and the light in her eyes speak of joy in tough times. Of living rather than surviving. She reaches out to grasp your hands in both of hers, the leathery warmth already soothing your nerves.

“Welcome to our village, young travelers. I am Xi, but you can call me grandma. Now, how can we help a young couple like you?” The captain opens his mouth in protest, but you tighten your hold on his elbow. He winces. 

You let out a demure smile. “My husband and I would appreciate a place to stay and some food. We don’t have money, but we can pay in labor.” Xi nods at your response and motions the two of you to follow her. The mother next to Xi relaxes a bit, but her gaze never leaves you. The children merely stare in awe. 

As Xi walks through the village, you take the opportunity to observe the place. Large buckets line the perimeter of the area, and various fire pits contain small blazes. More of that tarp-like material covers the walkways between houses, but the young women take them down and roll them out. Xi leads you closer to the center of the settlement, and you eye the large fire pit complete with seating. 

She motions towards a house, the smallest one actually, and enters. The two of you follow right behind her. The house is quaint, a small fireplace in one corner and crates for storage. 

“This is the guest hut. Not many travelers come by but enough do to warrant this. The path leading from the back of the village heads straight to the capital.” She waves her hand at a raised section of the floor. “It’s not a real bed, but it’s the best we have. Why don’t you look for some blankets, dear?” 

You preoccupy yourself with rifling through the crates for blankets, maybe pillows. You don’t register the conversation between the captain and Xi, but they’re both laughing. When you finally gather the materials and prepare them on the bed, you turn to find Xi rubbing a gentle hand on the captain’s back. 

“Ahh, I see, my son. Very unfortunate.” You jerk your head towards her, confused as to what they’re talking about. “Regardless, I hope you enjoy your stay. Dinner will be soon, and you’re welcome to help in preparations. The sun is about to set too, so change out of your wet clothes and into some dry ones. It gets chilly at night. ” Xi smiles at the captain then at you—face full of cheeriness and something like hope— and leaves. 

Meanwhile, the captain goes through the crates himself. “The capital is about half a day’s journey on foot. Here,” he tosses some clothes over his shoulder. 

You grasp the soft material. The fabric is light and made to cool the wearer in the stifling jungle humidity. You strip off your damp dress and start to unzip your black under layer. The tight suit feels like second skin and not in a good way. 

A choked apology causes you to look up at the captain. A beautiful blush creeps over his tanned cheeks and down his neck. You wonder if he blushes in more places too. His eyes avert to the side, and he coughs pointedly. With a start, you realize that you were stripping in front of the captain.  _ Maker, I’m a hot mess _ , you sigh internally. It was one thing to be naked next to any man, but next a captain of the GAR who’s functioning as your bodyguard while you’re also disguised as a couple? That’s another level of embarrassment. 

“I-I’m sorry, captain.” You turn around, facing the walls instead of the blushing captain. 

“Please. Just Rex here. Since the villagers think we’re married.” The nervousness in his voice is palpable and only serves to make you scream. At least you know he’s just as scared as you were. Stars, how can someone so hot be so  _ shy _ . 

“Then you should call me by my name as well.” Just as he opens his mouth to protest, you hold a hand up. “No excuses.” You finish shrugging out of your clothes and ease into the provided dress. You turn to face him and give a little twirl, finishing in a curtsy. The captain—Rex—chuckles, causing your cheeks to warm. 

He whispers something, but you don’t quite catch it. He had already shucked off his armor and unzipped his blacks, turning around to change into some new, dry clothes. You know you shouldn’t, but you watch anyway. The hard muscles of his back contract and loosen as he moves around. There aren’t many scars there, just bruises. Big ones too. The purple and blue blots were probably from the crash. He must have absorbed most of the impact since he had sheltered you in his arms. Nonetheless, he looks broad and wide and  _ strong _ . You force your eyes to not wander below his waist and promptly look away. 

Once Rex puts on the loose shirt and matching pants, he arranges his blue-stained armor into a neat pile, setting aside the twin blasters to be cleaned later. Outside, sounds of excitement and joy flicker around the village as well as increased cheers. “Seems like the men came back from their hunt.”

“Hunt?” You’re about to peek out the door when Rex replies. 

“Each day, the men of the village venture out and hunt down game. Mostly the jungle cats, but also wild birds, feral dogs… stuff like that. Grandma told me about it.” 

“Grandma? You already call her that?” You accuse with a smile. Rex rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks coloring to a delightful pink. 

He shrugs in feigned nonchalance. “Well, she’s been really nice to us, and she  _ did _ say to call her grandma.” 

“Does she remind you of your own grandma?” you say, not realizing your words. However, the shock, the embarrassment on his face makes you think back to what you said. Shit. You just asked a clone— someone who was made in a vat, someone who was never actually  _ born _ through traditional means— if they were reminded of their own grandma. How callous could you be? Before you could apologize, Rex stops you. 

“It’s fine. It was a slip of the tongue and-” you shake your head, effectively silencing him. 

Your hands clench in anger. Not at Rex—never at him—but at yourself. “No. I’m so sorry, Rex. I know this might not seem like a big deal to you, but it is to me. It may be a slip of the tongue, but I shouldn’t have been ignorant or lax enough to even think that.I might be exaggerating this, but…I’ve only ever heard stories of clones. Or of Kamino. You were the first clone I’ve ever met, and I don’t know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn’t you. Yes, you have the same face as your brothers, the same build, the same voice, but you’re  _ not _ the same person a-and you’re  _ special _ , Rex. I shouldn’t have reminded you about your situation o-or diminished the obvious joy you got from experiencing what it’s like to have a grandma a-and-” 

Somehow, in the midst of your apology, Rex closed the gap between you and gently pressed a finger to your lips. There’s a ghost of a smile on his face.

“I know. Little gods, I  _ know _ , princess. While some people might see clones as sub-human, I’ve been blessed to serve under Jedis like Skywalker, Kenobi, Padawan Tano, and more who have treated me like a regular person. I know that I am more than a number. It just amazes me that you, having spent two days maximum with a clone, already see me as an equal while many people on Coruscant don’t.” The look in his eyes is sincere, his hand on your shoulder a firm reminder that this is all real. That he wasn’t angry or disappointed. In fact, he seems to be… grateful. An idea that only makes your eyes start to water. 

As your eyes well up, out of inner frustration making way for release or just general emotional relief, you surge and bury your head into Rex’s chest. He’s caught off balance but quickly recovers and wraps his arms around you. He pats your back, albeit awkwardly, and the two of you simply wallow in the aftermath of your heartfelt (definitely dramatic) encounter. The embrace… feels good. Hugs always feel good, and it's a shame you’re not allowed to hug often back at the palace. Of course, the strong captain you’re sharing the hug with certainly makes the experience more enjoyable. 

Alas, all good things must come to an end. The captain slowly releases you from his hold, the loss of warmth making you pout. “We should go help out with dinner.” You nod in agreement, and Rex reaches a thumb out to catch a stray tear before he could stop himself. But he pauses right as he does it, the impropriety of the action catching up to him. His job was to protect you, not give you hugs and dry your tears. Instead of a scolding, however, you give a small smile as the captain stutters out an apology before stepping further away from you and leaving the house. Well. You can’t say that you don’t enjoy seeing Rex flustered. Because you do. Stars above, he looks possibly gorgeous when he blushes. 

But the fluttering in your own heart is another story. The erratic beats in your chest, the sweaty palms, the warm cheeks. This was not good. Attraction was one thing but being  _ attached _ was another. You laugh at yourself, the humorless breath grounding you in reality. 

Too many things just happened, and you don’t have the brain capacity to think properly. Not wanting to dwell on it, you gather your wits and leave the house to help the rest of the village. 

* * *

The jungle air runs colder at night, but the large bonfire provides enough heat for the whole village. You sit on a hard stone bench, eating a chunk of wild bird, Rex to your right. He talks to a group of men and children alike, and they marvel at his war stories.. All around, families gather around the fire, eating and enjoying another night. The tarp-like material lays rolled up by the houses, allowing for distant stars to shine through the gaps between the trees. 

The skeptical mother from earlier, Kwi, approaches you with a cup and hands it over. The brown liquid warms your hand. “Enjoying yourself?” You nod, sipping contents. It stings your throat, and you can’t hide your wince. Kwi laughs, swigging her own drink, finishing it in one gulp. “Burns, right?” 

“Yes. Quite… strong.” You contemplate taking another sip, but decide against it. Alcohol and you were not a good combination. “Kwi?” She hums in response. “Do you enjoy life here? Despite being away from the capital or from technology?” 

She stays silent for a moment, thinking. Her daughter climbs up her lap and settles into her mother’s chest, sleepy eyes fluttering at you before closing. “Yes. We are very happy here. We hear stories of other planets and technology we can’t even imagine. But we’ve also heard of the war, and it’s reached us already. If there was a choice,” she sighed, “we wouldn’t be a part of it. Especially since there are little ones,” she says. “When will you and your husband have children?”

The idea of you and Rex having children is… absurd. Since you’ve only known the man for so little time, the thought never crossed your mind. But Kwi was still staring, patiently waiting for an answer, gently rubbing her daughter’s sleepy head. “We’re still young. But maybe soon.” You turn, facing your supposed husband.

The firelight makes his face glow. The harsh lines of war reduced to softer curves. Under the moon, the young soldier looks like any other man. 

“It’s beautiful to see that you still love each other.” 

“Pardon?”

“In your eyes. You can’t deny those feelings. My husband… he died some time ago. He looked at me the same way you look at your husband.” Her face sagged into sadness, and she clutched her daughter closer. You reach out a hand to settle on her arm, gentle and soothing.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” You’ve never lost anyone dear to you but the thought of losing a husband—especially when you had children— is unbearable. You saw Kwi as a strong person the second you entered the village, but news of her loss only made her stronger in your eyes. A true survivor. 

Kwi sniffs in response, as if dismissing her sadness, and her face eases into nonchalance. “It’s alright. He fought bravely against those droids. Because of his sacrifice, our village was saved.” 

“Droids?” Your surprise seems to amuse and confuse her. 

Still patting her daughter’s back, she turns to allow more of the fire to warm her child. “Yes. The large ships birthed many droids, and they marched to the capital, destroying everything in their way. The jungle healed itself, but many lives were lost.” Words struggle to escape your mouth. The Separatists were already here? Why did no one tell the Jedi or the Republic or even  _ you _ ? 

Kwi lays a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “You can stay here, you know. We understand that you want to go to the capital, but it’s too dangerous. Whatever you have to do there, it won’t end well.” She’s right. One princess and clone captain won’t stand a chance against a droid-occupied capital city. 

But you have a duty. Not just to your own people, but to the villagers as well. To all those who suffered from Separatist rule. “Thank you, Kwi. We’d be happy to stay, but there are important things to do in the capital.” You smile, a genuine, warm curve. Beside you, the captain rubs your back, and you lean into the touch. He turns to give you a tiny nod before continuing his conversation. 

Suddenly, Xi stands in the center of the area, as close to the fire pit as she can get. She holds a cup in her hand and raises it high above her head. “To the young couple!” The rest of the villagers lift up their drinks, cheering. Sleepy children rouse from their rest but don’t fully wake. “May your marriage prosper.” Xi shoots you a grin, full of mischief, and she winks as if she  _ knows _ that you and Rex were faking it all. She brings her cup to her mouth and—alongside the rest of the villagers— downs the alcohol in one go. 

You and Rex glance at each other, and it’s too dark for him to see your warm cheeks. He clinks his cup against yours and takes a swig, so you do the same. The burn still hurts, but you don’t mind the warm feeling in your stomach. 

* * *

Rex’s breath sends tingles down the base of your neck. You’re both under the light blankets provided in the guest house, not touching. “My favorite brother? That’s hard to decide, really. I have too many. If I had to pick… Cody is a bastard, but we’re deployed together often, so I see him a lot. Fives is a contender, but his favorite is Echo. Maybe Wolffe? Eh. They’re all my  _ vod _ . I have to love them.” 

You turn around, tucking a hand under the pillow. The fireplace is the only thing illuminating the room, the shadows running across Rex’s face. “Since you’re all different people, you might have opposing views then. How do you blindly trust if the only thing you know is that they’re your brothers?” His face shifts, brows scrunching. 

Quietly, so quietly you almost don’t catch it, “I was betrayed once. By someone I respected. His name was Slick. I like to think the second he became a traitor, he stopped being my— _ our _ —brother.” You hum in response and reach out to his face. 

You trace his cheek, and he flinches at the contact but doesn’t stop you. You continue down the harsh line of his jaw, the hard muscles in his neck. “What’s your favorite planet in the galaxy?” 

He doesn’t say anything for a while, opting to relax under your gentle touch instead. “I don’t know. No one’s ever asked me. I have a love-hate relationship with Kamino because I was born there, but it was not a good childhood—not a childhood at all. Coruscant is alright. It means I’m on leave, but the people… are not always nice. And the other planets I visit are usually not for leisure. So I don’t really know what my favorite planet is.” 

You scoff. “Impossible. We all have favorite planets, Rex. Some day, I’ll take you to my home world and show you the waterfalls, the canyons, especially the hanging gardens. And we can go swimming in the lakes or climb up the trees. Maybe visit the rainforests.” 

He laughs. “I’m not sure I want to visit another rainforest after I get out of here.” 

“Good point,” you grin. Rex looks so pretty when he smiles. Or when he does anything really. But another thought pushes at the back of your head. “How will we leave this place? Separatists control the capital already. I was too late; my mission  _ failed _ before it even started. What am I even doing here? A princess in a jungle… what will my people think of me?” 

Rex sobers up, his laugh completely gone. “You know that you’re more than a princess, right? Look, you told me earlier about how special I was, but you seem to forget that you’re special too. That you’re a person first. And yes, our situation is pretty ridiculous, but it’s reality.” He reaches out, tentatively, and oh so gently rubs small circles your shoulder. 

You sigh and contemplate snuggling closer to the captain. But that would be too much, right? Crossing the boundary, passing the line of decorum? As much as you want to, even under the guise of seeking warmth, snuggling next to Rex would be inappropriate. “Princess… we’ll get out of this together. The mission is not done. Once we head to the capital, we’ll find a way to transmit a message to General Skywalker. After the 501st arrive and clear the area, you can go and make treaties with the ruling members of Theatis 06, and well… the mission will be over, and you no longer need me.”  _ But what if I need you for longer? _ The traitorous thought echoes in your mind, but you shove it down. As far down as you possibly can. 

“Sounds like a plan,” you smile, eyelids feeling heavier than before. “Guess I’m lucky I got a captain like you in my escort. Seems like someone knew the Seppies were already here…” your words taper off, slowed and slurred. 

The air around you is chilly, and the blanket offers some protection. Yet, Rex’s body heat is simply too tempting. Too comforting and way too  _ inviting _ to resist. Not even thinking about it, you curl towards his chest, the top of your head pressed against his neck. You hear him huff in surprise, and you have enough sense to pull back. But the captain wraps an arm around your waist, bringing you even closer. 

“Sleep,” he whispers.

* * *

The sun hangs uncovered for once, shining on the villagers gathering at the far end of the settlement. Kwi stands at the forefront, her daughter clinging to her legs. They wave enthusiastically, and you reciprocate. 

Xi grips your shoulders. “Be safe, child. Do what you must. And,” she leans in to whisper, “make sure you tell him how you feel.” 

You pull back, shocked, but she grins wolfishly. “I’ve seen enough fake couples in my lifetime, dear. But what you and that man have is real.” She winks, letting go to give Rex a hug as well. 

You’ll miss the village. Very much. The people, the comfort, the  _ normalcy _ . It’s a simple, domestic life. One that you’ll never get to experience as royalty. Rex lays a small hand on your elbow, signalling that it’s time to go. You say your final farewells and head out, heart heavy. 

“Looks like there won’t be as much rain today, so our journey will be quicker.” You nod, only half listening. Your excitement at re-entering the jungle was non-existent, and it showed. Rex tugs at your arm, urging you to move faster. 

Since there is little to no rain, the jungle becomes brighter. More alive. The colors look more vibrant than ever. Even the animals were louder.

“The hanging gardens back home look like the jungle without rain.” Rex turns, his helmet facing you. 

“So it was wild and dangerous?” You chuckle, shaking your head.

“Not really. Gardeners tended to it. My people value order and consistency, but we prefer our gardens to be more natural. More… wild, like you said. Full of animals too. The birds, the fish—it was a mini ecosystem.” 

“I’d love to see it. One day.” He looks down at the compass given to him by the villagers. “Good. We’re heading in the right direction.” 

“Rex?” He hums. “Would you be a Jedi? If you could?” He quiets for a second.

“No. I wouldn’t.” He looks at you and continues on. “It’s a hard life for a Jedi. They can’t be attached, and there’s so much responsibility that comes with their power. And the Jedi I know are also pretty karking stupid,” he laughs. 

“Tell me about them. Your Jedi.” 

“Well… they’re not _my_ _jetii_.” You send a pointed look, and he sighs. “Fine. They’re mine because I have to take care of their sorry asses. One time, Skywalker gave me little warning before he and Tano hoisted me into the air. He and Ahsoka landed and barely had enough sense to lighten my fall using the Force. And don’t get me started on his _improvisations_. Ahsoka is a different matter entirely.” He pauses to help you over a tree root. “She is terrifyingly good at being a Jedi, but she’s also a teenager. So sometimes she’s sulking in a corner for one second and challenging shinies to a fun spar the next. Doesn’t help that she’s usually the only girl on the entire ship and a Togruta—a naturally born hunter.” 

You can’t help but laugh. “She’s very confident in what she does,” you say, thinking back to your first, and only, encounter with the girl. “She has the potential to do many great things.” 

“I know. But she’s a Jedi by default, and like I said earlier,  _ jetii _ are too reckless for their own good. They always give commanding officers heart attacks.’’ He brushes some stray branches to the side, hand firmly pressed on your lower back. You’re not going to complain. “I know Cody gets frustrated with General Kenobi for leaving his lightsaber, getting captured, or hell, even flirting with Ventress. But at least Cody’s an actual commander. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t  _ want _ to be a commander, but Skywalker gives me the same work as Cody even though I never signed up for it.”

“But you like working with them?” Rex tenses for a second.

“Yes. I do. I don’t believe in miracles, but what the Jedi do… have you ever seen a Jedi in action?” You shake your head. “Well it’s amazing. Disregarding those laser swords, they can move stuff with the Force. They can put suggestions in people’s heads. They can jump off buildings without a scratch. It’s like all the stories young clone cadets are told. We all thought it was spacer’s tales, and many clones don’t serve under a Jedi General. They’re the closest thing to magic, and I believe in them. Really do. Come on,” he nudged you forward just a little bit. 

You and the captain walk for hours when you start to notice the droids. You don’t know how you didn’t see them before, but droid parts litter the forest floor. The jungle seems to have already claimed the debris, but the dead droid heads send an ominous pang to your chest. There were so  _ many _ . Definitely enough to wipe out a village. 

Rex whistles when you two pass a particular dense area of dead battle droids. “A whole lotta dead clankers.” 

“Clankers?”

“Just slang for Seppie droids. We also call them tinnies.” 

“Ah, I see.” As more of the droid graveyard reveals itself, the jungle also clears up. No doubt because of the large traffic that warred previously, but also because you were entering the edges of the jungle. Moving towards civilization. 

“How about you?” Rex asks. The question throws you off guard, and you almost stagger from the suddenness. But the captain steadies you. 

“I beg your pardon?” He takes his hand off your lower back, slowing his pace. The path becomes narrower, the sides sloping down into the jungle floor. Up ahead, you see distant wisps of smoke.

“You ask me all the questions so… it’s my turn. What are the best and worst parts of your culture?” You grip the side of a tree, tightening your hold enough so you can position yourself over a precarious rock. 

“As a princess, I’m supposed to be proper, right? So no touching, which includes hugs in public. Even with family members. Also no speaking out of turn, and no criticizing the government or royal family.” 

“So as a princess, you can’t even talk bad about yourself?” You sigh.

“Yeah. Ridiculous, right? And I have to wear such heavy clothes, makeup, and jewelry. It sounds vain but that is some of the worst parts in the life of a princess.” It had been a relief to take off your weighted garments when you were in that cave. Rex had asked if you intended to wear them again or carry the clothes with you, especially the jewelry. However, you wanted to leave the clothes behind. Unbeknownst to your captain, you had lugged the jewelry then proceeded to gift it to the villagers. 

“I think the best part is the festivals. We have big ones every year full of dancing, music, and entertainment. There are intricate fireworks displays and coordinated performances. It’s hard to explain the feeling of being in such a celebration.” As the path widens again, Rex moves to walk next to you.

“Your planet reminds me of Naboo.” You raise an eyebrow.

“You go to Naboo often?”

You can’t see his face, but you could tell he was grinning. “No, but our General is quite close with Senator Amidala.” 

“Ah, so clones also participate in gossip then.” Rex laughs alongside you.

“Well, no clone is exempt, but I admit that high ranking officers gossip. Not that I-”

“It’s alright, Rex. It’s fun to gossip. Senator Amidala and I are good friends. In fact, I take vacations on Naboo every few years.” 

“Oh really? Do you- wait.” He steps in front of you and holds an arm out, barring your waist. Rex lets out a curse and pushes you both down, ducking behind a nearby tree. Just as you're hidden from view, you hear a buzz. You peek around the tree to see a flying droid, its red light spinning in circles, scanning for something. Rex holds a finger to his lips.

Once the buzz is gone, Rex stands up, surveying the area for any more disturbances. “We’re getting close.” Despite the area being clear, he still remains cautious. “Since you’ve been to this planet before, what should I expect when we are near the capital?” 

You rise, knees already stiff from your crouch. “There’s some farmland, but not much. My guess is that our path leads straight to the city gates.”

“Any idea on how to get in?” 

“Pretend we’re married and seeking refuge?” He shakes his head.

“I’m in full armor. And we didn’t bring the spare clothes.” 

“What if we… stole some?” Rex turns his bucket to you and could  _ tell _ that he’s giving you a blank look. 

“Sorry, princess, but the last thing I expected you to suggest was  _ theft _ .” You snort.

“Come on. We need to get in somehow.” He marches forward instead of answering. “Hey! You could always leave your armor in a safe place, and we can return to it after this is all over.” You’re met with his visor. He was probably giving you a  _ what the fuck _ look, and you’d laugh if you could see his face.

“There’s only the two of us. In a Seppie capital. This armor is the only thing that’s protecting me. And armor is important for clones,” he mumbles. “I can’t just leave it with no guarantee I’ll get it back.” Oh. It made sense. The first thing you noticed about Rex was his armor. Armor was part of what makes him Rex. The jaig eyes, the welded pieces, the kama. 

“I didn’t mean to imply that you-” He sighs. 

“It’s ok, princess. Look, we’ll find some way into the city. Maybe weaknesses in the walls or secret passages.” You wrack your brain, trying to remember entrances, maybe hidden routes. You could sneak underneath a cart or find a tunnel... wait.

“There are canals that lead into the city. We could probably sneak in that way. Possibly end up near or in the palace itself.” 

“Sounds perfect. Have you ever been in the canals?” You wince.

“Twice. I was curious the first time and opened a grate that led to the sewer system. The second time, I had to escape assassins sent to kill the ruling family of Theatis 06. I was collateral damage. Apparently, I had wandered so far into the system for a long time, that my private guards found me passed out from exhaustion.” You laugh at the memory, but Rex stills. 

“You were almost killed in the crossfire of an assassination attempt?”

“Yes.” He shakes his head, probably still processing. People liked to assume that as a princess, you were sheltered from hardship. Except royalty came with its own set of problems. Like assassinations. 

Up ahead, the jungle opens up to a large field surrounding the tall city walls. Rex stops you, scanning the immediate area before crouching behind a tree. 

“Well. There’s the capital. And,” he takes out some binoculars—which you didn’t even know he had—scanning the wall, “that looks like a canal entrance.” He hands the device over, and you peer into it, spotting the metal cover. 

“Seems like it.” He pockets the binoculars and begins skirting around the trees, toeing the line of the forest. The capital was built like one big circle, so the walls were one big circle as well. If you were to follow the treeline, you’d eventually get to the straightest possible path to the grate. The only thing separating the two of you from the city walls, however, were merchants, villagers, and  _ droids _ all milling about. The people wait in a line to enter the city, and the droids are… well, being droids. Thankfully, the large field is not farmland but tall grasses. Tall enough to crawl through without being spotted. 

When you finally have the sewer entrance directly ahead of you, Rex stops, signalling you to crouch down. He hands you one blaster. 

“Just in case,” he says before kneeling down by the edges of the tall grass. He lays flat in an army crawl and motions for you to follow. You do the same, the itchy grass concealing you and your captain. 

Of course, Rex crawled with ease. The pattern of elbow-knee-elbow-knee seems drilled into him. His feet move right in front of your head, but he goes at a pace you can’t possibly follow. Probably because you weren’t trained in army crawling. The distance from the edge of the jungle to the canal grate wasn’t astronomical, but it was enough for your arms and back to ache anyway. 

“How much farther, Rex,” you whisper tiredly.

“Just a little bit, princess. Come on, it’s easy.” 

“I’m not a soldier like you,” you say, rolling your eyes even though he can’t see you. 

Rex snorts. “No, you’re not. But if you managed to escape an assassination attempt, then I’m sure you can crawl just a little further.” You open your mouth to retort, but Rex shushes you. 

“Up ahead. You remember what to do?” 

“Yes, captain.” Rex stops his crawl, and you roll sideways and move up so you’re next to each other. The grate is a few feet away, but there are no grasses to use as cover. You glance around to see that there were enough people to catch you, but it doesn’t seem like they’re going to be looking in your direction anyway. 

You pull your body up from the ground, head still bowed to stay below the grasses. Once in a crouching position, you steady yourself. Rex stays silent, but he does pat your calf and hands you a multitool—which, again, you didn’t even know he had. He holds up a hand, and lowers his fingers for each second passed. Three...two...one…

You jump up from your stance and dash forward, not bothering to waste time looking around. Once you reach the grate, you take out the multitool and begin unscrewing the grate open, praying that the multitool had the size you needed. The screws are rusty, but the tool worked. 

Voices come from your left, and you mentally curse. They might not have spotted you, yet—the curved wall could hide you for a little bit— but they were definitely approaching. With a speed you didn’t know you had, you manage to open the grate. You crawl inside, hand immediately going to cover your nose from the stench. At the last second, you remember to place the grate back, holding it closed just as a pair of people walk past. Thank the Maker. 

After a few seconds of silence, you slide the grate off and give a thumbs up at the grass. You set the cover on the ground outside and inch deeper into the canal. With a burst, Rex comes out of hiding—full white and blue armor shining under the sun— and sprints to the entrance, all but diving into the canal. Once inside, he immediately turns to place the grate back on. 

“Should we seal it back? So no one knows how we got in?” 

“No,” Rex mutters, “we’ll prop it. Besides, this might be our only way out if things get ugly.” Once Rex leans the grate against the opening, you both continue your journey into the tunnel.

The tunnel isn’t big enough to stand in nor is it small enough to warrant crawling. Instead, you had to settle for a weird crouch-like walk. Rex, with his taller height, seems to be suffering more than you. 

“This is where you managed to fall asleep in exhaustion?” 

“To be fair, I was running on adrenaline and fear.” 

“Those  _ are _ the usual ingredients for many insane things. I would know.” You both chuckle quietly, the sound tinny and distorted in the tunnel.

“Care to tell me more about said insane things?” He launches into his stories as the two of you forge deeper into the city. At this point, you don’t even know where you are, but it doesn’t really matter. Listening to Rex talk about anything—whether it be his experiences or the weather or even battle tactics— was distracting enough, with or without the helmet. 

Eventually, you stop, knowing for a fact that the two of you are well within the city. You also wanted to give the captain some mercy. He’s young but no one is exempt from the back pain that comes with awkward positioning. 

With the help of the multitool, you open the grate from inside and push it up and onto the sidewalk. You peek up through the opening to glance around then crouch down again. 

“It seems to be a residential street. Not too many people and no droids, but we should still be careful.” 

“Are we close enough to a building?” You poke your head up again.

“Yeah. There’s a house close to us that doesn’t have its lights on. We can try to break in and find a way to contact your Jedi.” Rex grunts in agreement and you stand up to full height. Your whole head and upper chest are out of the canal, but the rest of your body remains. 

You try hauling yourself with your arms alone, but they’re still sore from your earlier crawl. “Here,” Rex mutters as he grabs your thighs, pushing up. Flustered, you manage to get your whole body onto the street. An old man glances your way but remains unbothered. 

By the time you reach the door of the house, Rex had already pulled himself out of the canal and closed the grate. You try—and fail—to lockpick the door, so Rex takes the multitool from you and does it himself. Slightly embarrassed, you keep an eye out for your surroundings instead. No one seems to mind that the two of you were about trespass. In fact, everyone seemed reserved. Quiet. Even fearful. What neither of you notice is the flying probe droid hovering above a building down the street. 

As soon as Rex unlocks the door, he ushers the two of you in. You’re met with a simple living room and a small kitchen. Lining the walls are holos of two Twi’lek females in various places—around the city, in a park, even in the jungle. They seem happy, wrapped in each other’s arms. You glance at Rex, who’s searching the unit for a transmitter. Maybe, one day—no, you shouldn’t entertain those thoughts, but-

“Found a transmitter. And two comm links.” Thank the Maker. He tosses you one, and you attach it to your arm. “Let’s see if I can connect to Skywalker’s channel.” He mashes the button, and you hover next to him. You’re met with sounds of static. 

“General Skywalker? It’s me, Captain Rex with the princess. General?” Rex shakes the device around. “Kriff, I think the Seppies scrambled all transmissions. I don’t know-”

“Rex?” The unmistakable voice of Ahsoka Tano filters out from the transmitter. “Where are you? We’ll converge on your location.” In the background, you can hear her talking to others, probably Skywalker and the rest of Rex’s men.

“Oh Rex, old boy. Please tell me that you and the princess are safe.” Skywalker says, relief evident.

“We’ve managed. We’ll try to stay hidden for now. Were you able to get our coordinates from the transmission?” 

“Yes we did. Stay put and  _ don’t _ do anything stupid. That’s an order, Rex. We’ll be there shortly.” In your periphery, you spot a dark shape move across the window. And another joins the first. And another… 

“Rex…” you whisper. 

“General, you know I never make stupid decisions, right?” Skywalker just laughs, but your chest tightens in panic.

“Rex!” His helmet snaps to you and follows your gaze to the window. 

“Fuck.” 

He hauls you over to the stairs just as a blaster shot breaks the window of the house. You’re both up the second floor and already running down the hallway in search of an escape route as a wave of droids march into the living room. 

You push a door open and find a bedroom. “How are we-” 

Rex pulls his blaster out and fires at the window on the far side of the room. “Come on.” He grabs your arm and pulls you to his side. He uses his other hand to pull out some device, aims it at the roof of the neighboring building, and a hook attached to a line shoots out. You whimper at the distance, but Rex simply says, “Trust me.”

He jumps out the window, you tucked against him, your hands desperately clinging to his body. The line reels in, and you almost make it to the other side before blaster shots aim your way. You shriek, almost letting go of Rex, but you land on the roof in time. 

The captain pulls the transmitter out, but a droid shoots it out his hand. Cursing, he drops the ruined device and withdraws his blaster, wiping out the two droids by the opposite window and the three on the street below. 

“Do you want your second blaster back?” He shakes his head. 

“You might need it. You should also have this,” he pulls a round object from his belt. A bomb. At your expression, he says, “Just in case. We have a chance to get out of here yet.” He grabs your hand and pulls you alongside him, running across the roof.

“On three, I’ll throw you across.” He positions his hands around you.

“Wait! Can’t you use the same hook thing-” But he’s already counting down, and before you could finish your protest, you’re flung off.

Your arms and legs scramble midair, and you land on the next building with a resounding thud. The pain erupts through your joints, but you don’t have the time to complain because Rex also leaps across, almost sprawling on top of you. 

He, however, has more sense to get back up and start shooting at the incoming droids. You heave yourself to your feet, blaster in hand. 

“Ever used a blaster?” 

“I know how to shoot, but never practiced on moving targets.” He chuckles.

“Well, there’s no time like the present to learn.” The blaster is heavy and cold in your hands. With a huff, you aim at a droid marching towards you. The first shot misses. And so does the second. But your third hits it in the chest, and you have to stop yourself from grinning. 

As you take aim at another droid, Rex finishes off the one you had previously shot at. 

“Need to aim for the head, princess.” You stick your tongue out.

“I tried my best,” you pout. In the time between your bickering, Rex had cleared the roof of droids, but the unmistakable sound of marching signalled even more. 

“Karking hells, did they send a whole battalion of clankers?” Rex sighs and rubs the front of his helmet, right where the blue jaig eyes were. “Well, princess. We need a better plan than run and shoot if we have to face more of these droids.” 

“We could hide?” 

“Seems a little-” Rex ducks from a blaster bolt then turns to shoot the offending droid, “late to hide.” 

“What about-” a loud  _ boom _ echoes around you, debris and smoke creating a cloud. Distantly, you hear a fuzzy scream. You see Rex reach for you through the smoke, a white and blue hand struggling to grab you. But the world under your feet rushes up to meet you, and you stagger. It’s then that you realize the screaming is coming from you. 

Rex’s helmet fades away as you hurtle backwards, and you explode in pain, everything going dark. 

* * *

Sounds of blaster fire shake you awake. With a jolt, you sit up, only to find a piece of debris blocking your feet. You manage to pry it off, grunting and cursing the whole time. Being a princess certainly didn’t train you for  _ this _ situation. 

Sounds of static come from your arm. The comm. 

“Princess? Are you alright? Please tell me you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine.” You’re met with a sigh of relief.

“Finally. I’ve been comming, but you haven’t responded. Where are you?” 

You rub your cheek and look around. You’re in some alley separating two houses. Garbage bins line the walls and more pieces of debris lay scattered. A few feet away from you is the blaster. You must have dropped it in the explosion…

“I don’t know. What happened?” He huffs. 

“A droid must have thrown a bomb on the roof, breaking a piece of it off and taking you with it. I was going to jump down and find you, but the-” he pauses, heaving, “there were too many droids, and I didn’t want them to follow you.” Another pause, another sigh. He sounded tired—the fatigue of running and shooting and worrying probably wore him down. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me too,” you whisper back. Maybe you should tell him now. Tell him that you’re scared and hurt and that you need him. Because you need Rex as much as you want him. It’s wrong, and it would only end in heartbreak but- “Rex, I have something to say.” 

“Yes, princess?”

“I think I-”

But your time for confession ends when a probe droid hovers at the end of the alley. Shit. You jump up on your aching legs and reach for the blaster. Your hands shake but manage to hit the droid, hoping to destroy it so it doesn’t alert the others of your presence. Unfortunately, the hit doesn’t stop it from flying off. 

Limping to the mouth of the alley, you peek around a wall. Down the street, a battalion of battle droids marches over. The sounds of blaster fire come from your left, and you look up to see Rex jumping from roof to roof annihilating the droids. 

His back is turned, and he won’t be able to see the marching formation. If they were to aim at him… he would be defenseless. Sandwiched on two sides. 

You grip the blaster. And take aim. 

One after another, the first wave of droids fall. For every shot you miss, another blaster bolt manages to pierce through a droid’s head. Your arms are  _ aching _ from holding the weapon up for too long, and your knees threaten to buckle. 

The second wave sees you and starts to take aim. You have enough strength left to dodge them. You dart behind a garbage bin and follow up with your own fire. Once again, they begin to drop. Your shots are sloppy, but you might actually have a chance to destroy them all. Victory is on the tip of your tongue, and you-

Distracted, you don’t notice a bolt hit you. The pain is sharp, biting, and  _ searing _ . You clutch your side just as another bolt knocks the blaster out of your hand. You crouch low, too hurt, your mind too frayed to think properly. 

The only thing you can do is hide, wincing at every bolt that hits the garbage bin. Each step the droids take closer to you, the sooner your end will come. The thought is grim, but at least… if you were to die, it would be in trying to help Rex. 

The pain in your side begins to numb, and it evens out the fuzziness in your brain. The sharp edge of the agony, the ache—you peek around the garbage bin briefly and see the grate you and Rex had used just a few minutes prior. Only it felt like years ago. 

The droids walk closer, but they don’t take aim at you. No, they shoot  _ upwards _ . At the roof. 

With a cry, you leap out and into the street, making a run for the grate. The droids don’t notice, too preoccupied with shooting your captain. You palm the bomb Rex had given you earlier and turn on your comm. 

“Rex? I’m going to bomb the droids.” Muffled grunts come through. You don’t bother looking up, instead working to open the grate with one hand. 

“What? It’s too dangerous, you won’t be able to run away in time. Princess, don’t-” The grate is heavy, but you manage to push it off. 

“No, Rex. I have to do this. There are way too many droids down here, and they’re all aiming at you. You don’t stand a chance.” Something wet slides down your face and into your eye. You blink it out and watch as it falls on the rusty grate below you. Blood. 

“I’m a soldier!” He yells. From your position, you can hear him even without the comm. “I have a duty to protect you, and you have the duty to stay alive. For your people. Don’t do it, princess. For me,” he pleads. You nudge the grate to the side, legs already slipping in. Liquid drips down your cheek, and you wipe it, expecting red. But it comes away clear

“Rex,” you choke out, “it’s too late. I have to do this  _ for _ you.” You turn off the comm and throw the bomb into the approaching droids. They make confused noises and stop shooting for a second. You take one look at the captain on the roof, still firing. A loud shout of your name reaches your ears, and you whisper a prayer that this all works- Just as you pull the grate over the hole, a large tremor quakes through the ground. 

The impact is enough to send you sprawling, an even more concentrated pain covering your body like a blanket. You hear a  _ crack _ and everything goes fuzzy.

* * *

Rex feels numb. The bomb that goes off wipes out the most of the battalion and the fronts of many houses. He finishes off the remaining droids easily just as a fleet from the 501st hover overhead, his  _ vod _ jumping out to land on the carnage. Commander Tano follows right behind, and she steps on the roof where Rex stands. 

“Anakin’s taking over the palace. We’ll drive off these Separatists in no time.” She punches his shoulder lightly. “Rex?” He just shakes his head. “What’s wrong? Where’s the princess?” He can’t stop the choked sob that escapes him.

Maker, he’s so  _ angry _ . At you for being reckless, at himself for being too incompetent to save the person he cared—no, the person he was assigned to protect. If he told you to wait ten more seconds, the 501st would have landed and wiped out the droids. If he had been next you, you would have cleared them out together. If he had- if he had found you first then maybe-

Ahsoka tugs off his helmet and staggers backwards as Rex buries his face into her shoulder. A voice in his head scolds himself at the impropriety, but he doesn’t listen.

“Oh, Rex,” Ahsoka whispers, patting his back. He tries. He tries so hard to stop, but the sobs keep coming. He’s a soldier—he’s accustomed to death; he’s seen many beloved brothers die in his arms, heard the screams of civilians he couldn’t save— but you… you shouldn’t have died. It wasn’t your time. And it was  _ his _ fault.

“Echo, scan the area for any civilians. Kix, check up on Rex.” Ahsoka orders. Before she tugs away, she holds Rex’s face in her palms. “Stay strong, captain.” She presses her forehead against his and heads off to deal with the aftermath.

“Come here. What did you do to yourself,  _ vod _ ?” Kix mutters, sounding disappointed. It’s only when Kix starts to treat his immediate wounds that Rex begins to feel them. The sting on his forehead, his cheeks, even his hands feel better than the ache in his chest. 

“Where  _ is _ the princess, captain? She’s kinda a big part of this mission.” Kix’s methodical hands are rough but not as callous as Rex’s or even Hardcase’s. Like the princess. Well, her hands were nowhere near as rough, but they were soft and elegant in the same way Kix’s are. Maker, she was soft in many places, but she wasnt fragile. There were hard edges to her, physically and mentally. She had the iron resolve to help others, even if they weren’t her own people. Even if they were some random clone- Rex shakes himself out of his daze to find Kix waiting for an answer.

“Don’t know. She threw that bomb and then… well, she was injured, so-” Rex knows he’s mumbling and he should speak clearer, but if he talks louder then his fears might be confirmed. 

“You don’t think she made it. Kriff, I’m sorry. We’ll have to tell her handmaidens and private guards. They’re already up at the palace with the general.” He shouldn’t get angry at his own brother, but the lack of sympathy in his voice—well, Kix  _ did _ sound sympathetic but it was the same tone used for every other dead person, not someone special like the princess— made Rex grit his teeth. 

Before he could reply, Echo’s shocked yell of “Captain!” followed by Ahsoka’s “Rex, you better get down here!” already forced Kix to haul Rex up. 

“Are you good to walk?” Rex nods. Most of his injuries were easy to deal with anyway. Kix guides Rex down from the roof and into the unit below. They’re met with a quivering family of five talking to one of the 501st. They must have been terrified to hear the shootout he had upstairs. If you were here, you would have comforted them. Maybe played with the children-

As he exits the house, he finds you laid out on a stretcher next to the sewer grate. Immediately, Kix leaves his side to examine you and- kriff, you look so lifeless. And broken. That was not the princess he knew and lo- cared for. The blood on your face trickles in steady rivulets. Your singed dress is enough evidence that you got shot at least once.

He’s about to turn away—knowing that he can’t look or else he’ll break down again—until Kix speaks.

“She’s still alive, captain.” Well yeah no one could have survived that- wait, what? You were still alive? Already, he’s pushing aside the brothers in his way to stand next to you. He grips your hand, and it’s warm. It’s warm and soft and you’re still  _ alive _ . 

The grief that had been eating at his chest collapses, leaving a gaping hole in its absence. In its place, a surmounting wave of joy and warmth and relief washes through him. 

“She might have gotten a concussion from the impact of the explosion. The blaster bolt didn’t hit anything serious, so that’s good. Some big bruises, probably torn muscles, quite a lot of scratches. Other than that, she’s fine.” Ahsoka, already by his side, places a hand on his shoulder. 

“The princess is a strong one, Rex. A survivor. She’ll make it.” He’s forced to let go of your hand as Kix wheels you away. For now, he has to go back to being Rex the Captain and do his duty at the palace alongside his general. And later, when everything is dealt with and the Separatists are driven out, he’ll allow himself to visit you. Just one visit to say goodbye then the both of you will go your own ways. You’ll still be a princess and he’ll continue to be a soldier. 

* * *

The world comes back in small pieces. First, you feel the dull ache in your muscles and the dryness in your throat. Then the quiet sounds of med droids working and occasional distant chatter. The room is on the colder side, but not enough to warrant a blanket. You twitch your fingers and move your toes, relieved to find that everything seems to work. You wrack your brain to think of how you could possibly have ended up here. The last thing you remember was the droids, the bomb in your hand, the explosion-

You gasp and sit upright, eyes opening. The room is blurry around you, but you adjust and— Rex is standing off to the side. He rushes over, urging you to lay back down. Only it’s  _ not _ Rex. Where Rex had blond, this man had a worded tattoo curling around his skull, his hair buzzed into patterns. 

“Relax, princess. I’m Kix: medic of the 501st. I’m in charge of your care.” Oh. You try to speak but your throat is too dry. Kix hands you a glass of water, which you gulp greedily. 

“Thank you, Kix. How- where is the Captain?” The medic gives you a strange look before replying. 

“He’s still in a briefing with General Skywalker and Commander Tano. They’ll be done soon. Do you want me to send him over, princess?” It would be nice to see him, but… what if he was too busy? He probably had a lot of things to do, and his mission to protect you was over. 

“I-it’s alright.” Kix sends you another face. “N-not that I  _ don’t _ want to see him or anything. Just that I don’t want to be a bother, you know-” The medic holds a hand up.

“I get it. After the meeting, he’ll be free for a while, so expect him to come. I’m sure he would love to see you.” 

“What do you m-mean by that-” The medic gives you a blank stare.

“Your handmaidens and private guards are waiting outside. Should I let them in?” Miffed at his redirection, you nod, and the medic steps away to open the door. One by one, your entourage filters in, concern coming through in droves. 

None of them move to give you a hug or any touches. Instead, they assemble themselves in a semicircle around the bed. 

“Princess, we were so worried about you.”

“We’re glad to see you safe, your highness.”

“How are your injuries, princess?” 

“Princess, what happened to your clothes and jewelry?” Their voices are hushed and sincere, but the onslaught only gives you a headache. Kix notices your discomfort and motions for the handmaidens to step back. 

“I’m alright, girls. No major injuries I think.” The handmaidens turn to Kix for confirmation, and he sighs.

“We dealt with her bigger issues first. With enough rest, she’ll recover to perfect health.” Satisfied, the girls look back to you.

“As for my clothing,” you contemplate lying, but what good would that do? “I couldn’t wear my clothes and jewelry in the jungle because of the heat. So I left the clothes behind and gifted the jewelry to a friendly village.” You’re met with scandalized looks, and the handmaidens glance at each other. 

“Girls, the rules change in emergencies. If I had stuck to protocol, I would probably be dead.” The mention of your demise sobers them up, and they relax from their hovering position. “But I am tired and need to rest as Kix said.” The girls nod in unison and say their goodbyes, followed by the guards. 

Once you and the medic are alone, you finally slump from the regal position you had forced yourself to maintain. 

“Are they always so… smothering?” You try to laugh, but the ache in your side pinches hard enough for you to stop.

“It’s their job to worry over me. Like how you probably worry for your brothers.” Kix turns to you, surprised. 

“Yeah. I do worry for my brothers because they’re idiots and get themselves hurt.” He sighs and pulls a chair next to your bed. “I love my brothers more than anything. This might not be my place to ask, but… what are your intentions with my captain?” 

“I… I don’t know.” He raises an eyebrow. “I never wished for harm to come to Re- the captain. I feel guilty that he was placed in the sole position to protect me, but I know that’s not my fault. It was a difficult journey, but-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but that’s not what I asked. What do you want to  _ do _ with my  _ vod _ ? Because I saw the way he acted when he thought you died. And I saw how he acted when he realized you lived.” He looks at you accusingly. 

“What?” You hold your breath. 

“Princess… we’re used to seeing people die. It’s part of the job description. But Rex broke down  _ crying _ when he thought you died. He never does that. And it’s not like you’re best friends. You met three days ago. So tell me, princess, what do you want to do with my brother?” Kix continues staring. His eyes are identical to Rex’s, but also different. Kix— like all his brothers—holds himself differently from everyone else.

You don’t really know how to answer his question. Well you do, but you know you shouldn’t tell him the truth because it will only open a can of worms. But something in Kix's face, in his determination, forces you to speak.

“I think I’m in love with your brother.” You breathe out. Kix, to his credit, doesn’t bat an eye at your confession. Instead, he grins. 

“I knew it. He could definitely use a girlfriend. Not sure how he’d be able to see you often because you  _ are _ a princess and he’s busy enough as a captain but-”

“You aren’t mad?” Your head is light and fuzzy, and the world seems to both crash and freeze around you, but Kix has the audacity to joke around? 

“Relax, princess. As long as you’re not leading my brother on or anything, I fully support it. Look, Rex has had to deal with a lot of shit. Having you in his life would do wonders for his health. And emotional state. I say this as a medic who’s-”

“Licensed to help with mental issues?” You say, smiling.

“Well, no, I never got trained for that, but it doesn’t matter.” He chuckles. A knock comes from the door, and he goes to open it. 

On the other side, Rex stands, hands folded behind his back. Jaig eyes facing you.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Kix sends you a small smile and claps his brother on the back before exiting. Rex steps forward, closing the door behind him. 

The silence stifles the air, and you struggle to speak. 

“I got you some flowers.” Rex pulls his hands from his back to reveal a small bouquet. It’s cute in a messy, childish way. “I picked some random flowers from the palace gardens. Sorry if they aren’t-” 

You tug him forward, burying your face into his hard chest plate. Startled, the captain lays the flowers on the chair Kix had vacated. 

“I love it.” You reach up, hands on either side of his helmet. After a gentle nod, you tug it off and set it aside. Bandages cover Rex’s face, and bruises decorate his cheeks. A split runs down his lips. Your finger brushes the wound before you realize that you’re moving. You both tense when you make contact, and you retract your finger.

“Rex, I want you to know that I-”

“This is the last time we should-”

You both stare at each other. He clears his throat. “You should go first.”

“No, you go.”

“Princess-”

“Why did you say ‘last time’? What’s that supposed to mean,” you whisper. 

“This,” he gestures between the two of you, “can’t continue. I’m a captain, you’re a princess. This won’t end well for either of us, and it’s probably illegal. It would be easier to part ways.” He doesn’t look at you.

“Is that what you want? To never see each other again?” Your chest tightens.

“We have responsibilities. It’s a hard decision, but it must be done.” 

“No, I won’t do it,” you choke out. “You know what wasn’t a hard decision? Throwing that bomb to kill off the droids before they reached you. That was easy to decide because I  _ care _ for you.” 

“That was a  _ stupid _ decision, and you know it. If I had contacted Skywalker sooner or found you faster, you wouldn’t have gotten shot. I thought you died,” he says, voice cracking.

“It’s not your fault. I probably should have waited, but I didn’t have a choice. And besides, I’m alive, right?” He pulls away, face scrunching up.

“But what if you died, huh? What would happen to your people? To your family? To me? Kriffing hell, princess, I don’t know what I would have done if you really had passed on. How can I function as a soldier if I can’t cope with the grief of losing you?” He turns away, but you notice a stray tear slide down his face. 

You brush it off without hesitation. “I understand that you’re worried about me. But I don’t want what-ifs to end what we have. Would you let hypothetical scenarios rule your life?” 

Rex sighs. “The Jedi were right about attachments. About how they could destroy people.” He turns to you and gently takes your face in his hands. “But I’m not a Jedi.” And he leans in.

His lips are rough and chapped but deliciously soft. He slots perfectly against you, his breath equal parts inviting and destabilizing. You tighten your arms around him, body curling towards his. The space in your chest fills with something warm and heavy and full. His lips move slowly, taking the time to savor you. It’s a drawn out kiss, clumsy and awkward, but intoxicating nonetheless. Even the clinking of your teeth doesn’t stop either of you. But Rex pulls away quicker than you’d like, and you pout.

“Don’t be sad. There’s more where that came from.” You share matching grins. 

“So does that mean you’re going to try?” His lips brush over yours, his warm breath mixing with your own.

He whispers your name with an air of reverence and says, “Yeah. We’ll make this work.” And he tugs you closer, capturing your lips once again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wayyy longer than I ever expected it to be. But the main fic is done now so yay. I plan to add more snippets in the future so stay updated for that :) as always, I’d love any comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently started watching TCW, and I am in LOVE with the clones, especially Rex. When I’m done with this fic and Way Out, I might write about other clones too. Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading! I’d appreciate any comments :)
> 
> https://mangobilorian.tumblr.com/


End file.
